Stop Being Difficult
by Mayelo-Prinsesa
Summary: AU. He had been crying for one month straight after the death of his girfriend. She was tired of him being so sad and angry at the world. She and her boyfriend decide to go and confront him. oneshot.


_**entirely told in 3rd person.**_

**disclaimer: **standard disclaimer applied.

**warning(s): **implied character death, usage of strong language.

**word count: **1,554

* * *

**Stop Being Difficult**

* * *

Tears came down continuously, they crashed down onto the table, making inaudible plopping sounds as they splattered and split apart once hitting the hard wooden surface.

A fist soon came pounding down onto the solid, an obvious hint of anger coming from the action. A loud bang was heard, resonating in the room after the appendage came into contact with the furniture.

The hand was a male's. He had no care of the throbbing that came from his knuckles, he kept the hand he used to hit the table still and the other covered his eyes as the tears cascaded down.

He gave a loud cry of frustration as he continued to sob to himself. He wanted to let everything out. No. He had to let everything out. Everything he had kept inside was killing him slowly; though he knew they really weren't, to him, they felt like they were going to be the death of him.

"Why... why... Why did she have to get taken away?" he asked himself in between sobs, his voice low and full of sadness. "She never deserved to die..."

He had been crying over the girl he had been in love with for a long time. She was 'taken' away from him at the age of 24, it's such a young age for someone to die; especially if it was from a deadly and incurable disease like cancer. If he had known, he would have done everything he wanted with her, and cross every little thing she had on her bucket list.

Behind him, a door opened slowly with a squeak. Two heads then popped in. A blonde female and blunette male were sneaking a peek to see what the other was doing. Once doing so, they found out that he was of course, crying.

Opening the door widely, the two beings walked in, frowns instantly forming on their faces after taking in the appearance of their male companion.

"Link," the female spoke, just loud and strong enough for him to pay attention to. "You have to stop crying. Crying won't bring her back. It solves nothing. You already know that."

The blue haired guy nodded his hair in agreement, she was right. There was no way crying would do anything, tears aren't magical. Sure they help people rid of their pain and irritation, but it wouldn't help anything like bringing people back to life.

"She is right you know," the other male had spoken up, wanting to knock some sense into his buddy.

Link, the dirt blond who was sitting with tears pouring from his eyes turned around to face the two. His puffy, red eyes flashing rage as he glared at them.

The corner of his mouth twitching in annoyance of the two meddling, he retorted with venom seething through every word he spat out. "You don't know how I feel. You two have each other, and what do I have? Nothing. I have nothing."

"We don't know how you feel," the blonde repeated what he had said, her voice monotone. "And you have nothing."

"That's what I just said. You know what? I don't want to talk to either of you guys. Just get out, I want to be alone and mourn in peace," Link waved the two off as he was exhausted to even be talking. He turned back to the table, wanting and waiting for them to leave his room.

After he was fully facing away from them, he was then knocked on the head by a fist. The sudden force of the hit had pushed him over, sending him on the floor. A thud came from him and the chair he sat on as they crashed to the wooden ground below.

He was sprawled on the cold floor, sensations of pain erupted from the back of his head. Slowly getting back up and into a sitting position the floor he groaned from the soreness on his currently bruised head.

"What the hell is your guys' problem," he growled, rubbing the back of his head and wincing while he did. "You could have killed me."

He shifted his gaze up to the couple. The girl had an angry look gleaming in her eyes, her mouth twisted into a scowl, and she held the knuckle she had used to attack him with her other hand. The boy on the other hand, had a surprised and shocked look on his face, his mouth wide open, and he held down onto the shoulders of the female.

"Sheik why the hell did you hit him? I told you not to be violent," the other male looked at her with a frown, and chastised her for what she did to their friend.

"Well, Ike. I wanted to hit him because he was being so damn difficult," she hissed out a response almost immediately after he scolded her, like a parent would do to their child.

Link locked his ocean blue hues with her blood red ones, opening his mouth yet again, he scoffed, "Me. Being difficult? I'm not the one trying to murder people with their fists. Therefore, you're the one being difficult!"

A vein visibly popped out on the head of the female, man was it going to get ugly. Link was literally going to get it at that moment. Cracking her knuckles, she shoved the blunette's hands off her shoulders and lunged at the dirt blond on the ground.

"You really have a death wish don't you, you asshole!"

Squeaking like a mouse, Link gyrated over to his left, away from under the table and dodged the anger-seething Sheik who wanted to beat the living hell out of him. She fell onto the floor with an 'oof!' after he moved out of the way from getting attacked.

He crawled away slowly, but was stopped abruptly by a hand firmly encircled on his right ankle. Turning his head slightly to see what was behind him, he saw Sheik with a bruised nose, her eyes murderous. Her face was that of compared to a ravenous, pissed off tiger.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? You mess with me, I end you."

Link started to sweat like a pig that was about to be butchered for food, he gulped and look up at Ike with pleading eyes. He whispered the word 'help' as he did.

As if on que, Ike nodded and bent down, picking his girlfriend up by snaking his arms around her waist and lifting her off the ground, a safe distance away from Link.

"What the-! Ike let go of me! I'm going to kick his ass and make him have something to cry about!"

Sheik wriggled and struggled as she was in the appendages of Ike. She punched, slapped, and yelled at him to try to have him let her go. However, he just held on, taking the blows as if they were nothing. That had happened before, and it wasn't much of a problem for Ike. He had been hurt much worse than what his girlfriend was doing, he was part of the army before.

"Let go!"

"No, I can't have you hurt Link. He's been hurt enough this whole month. He's already taken a blow mentally, he doesn't need to be beaten physically."

The once sobbing male who was on the floor then scrambled up and on his two feet. He stood awkwardly as he noticed that the girl who tried to kill him was staring at him, hard.

Her stare soon became less and less deadly, and they turned into blank ones.

"It's unhealthy for you to keep being this way, Link. You have to stop... crying over Zelda, she wouldn't want you to be hung over her after her death for so long."

That was when he noticed that tears were soon forming in her eyes, the waves of sadness were soon coming back. Even Ike was starting to tear up along with her, as he thought of his deceased younger sister.

"How would you be so sure?" he inquired.

He hadn't seen her until after witnessing Zelda pass away in front of his very eyes. She was out with her family and Ike, getting bouquets of various flowers for her.

"I know it, because I am her older sister after all," was her answer, a small sad smile etching on her thin lips.

With that, silence soon engulfed the room and Ike decided to drag himself and Sheik out of the room, wanting Link to think to himself.

Before the door was shut behind the two, he heard Sheik call aloud, "And you aren't alone! You have Ike and I!"

After the door shut, Link grinned softly to himself, and stood the chair back up, returning to his previous position.

Placing his elbows onto the table and chin on his knuckles, he whispered aloud but softly so that no one would hear him. "I'm sorry, Zel."

"I'll try to stop being so melodramatic and try to stop crying... but I'll only do it on occasion whenever I think of you. Oh, and just so you know, I promise to love you for as long as I am alive. Even when I'm married and have my own children someday. I guess... I'll see you later in the after life."

* * *

**author's · note**

（´・｀ ） - just something i wanted to write before i fell asleep. this story is much more different than many of my other fics due to the implied death, but yeah... different is good. i thought up of this just randomly while thinking of a sad, angsty, hurt/comfort fic, and this is what i came up with!

**- thanks so much for deciding to give this story a chance to be read, it means so much to me and my heart! please review, because it will make me die of happiness! talk to you later! **( ˘ ³˘)❤


End file.
